


Want You Back

by chaengau



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengau/pseuds/chaengau
Summary: Hyejoo and Chaewon haven't talked in two years, and they just want their best friends back.





	Want You Back

As the bell for the last class of the day rang, Hyejoo walked with her head down out of the building. She continued walking like this all the way to her house.

  


“What the fuck.” Hyejoo closed the front door and slumped down to the ground. “What the actual fuck.”

  


Hyejoo was the kid at school that everyone pitied, she had no real friends, and was constantly alone. Today was one of the worst days for her, everyone ignored her existence and she had to deal with teachers trying to help her. She doesn’t want help. She can live on her own.

  


Hyejoo just wants to be accepted by people and not pitied. People are only friends with Hyejoo because they pity her, so that’s what she thinks at least. One of them is Park Chaewon.

  


Chaewon is a student in Hyejoo’s grade. She and Hyejoo were actually best friends when they were younger. Inseparable, always together, until Hyejoo started to isolate herself from everyone.

  


Chaewon and Hyejoo haven’t talked in years. Chaewon made new friends and left Hyejoo behind. Hyejoo misses Chaewon every day, but can’t get her back. She sees her every day and gets a pang of sadness every time. Hyejoo couldn’t stop thinking about her day, and Chaewon.

  


“Why can’t she just leave my mind for one day! For fuck’s sake!” Hyejoo wanted to scream. “Why me! I just don’t understand!”

  


Hyejoo was in love with Chaewon. She has been for years, that's why she started to isolate herself from Chaewon. Hyejoo didn’t want to lose her but she did anyway.

  


Hyejoo went up to her room and slammed the door shut, she didn’t want to be near anyone, or herself. She started to bawl, “What the fuck?” She spoke with the yearning of finding an answer to all of her problems.

  


But, little did Hyejoo know, that Chaewon was always wanting her best friend back.

 

-

 

Chaewon has been wanting to talk to Hyejoo again for years but never has. She just has never had the courage to do it. But, after today, she decided that she need to talk to Hyejoo.

  


She saw Hyejoo today in the halls, and the only thing that came to Chaewon’s mind is how much she missed her. Chaewon has always been confused on why Hyejoo left her. It happened out of the blue, they were fine one day, and then the next, Hyejoo was avoiding her. Chaewon has never understood it.

  


Chaewon had an impulse decision, she was going to go to Hyejoo’s house and talk to her. She had no clue on what to talk to Hyejoo about or even how Hyejoo would react. But, she didn’t care, she just wanted her best friend back.

  


When Chaewon got to Hyejoo’s house, she rang the doorbell and waited. She waited for Hyejoo to answer the door so she could get her best friend back.

 

-

 

Hyejoo heard the doorbell ring, so she got up from her position on her bedroom floor, made sure she didn’t look like she was crying, and went downstairs to answer to door. She hesitated at the door before opening it.

  


_Should I open it? Who knows who it could be._ Hyejoo thought to herself, she didn’t know if she wanted to see anyone. _I probably should open it, it could be important._

  


Hyejoo opened to door to something she would never expect, Chaewon standing on her front step.

  


“Chaewon? What are you doing here?”

  


“I wanted to talk to you”

  


“Oh.”

  


As Hyejoo said that, she let Chaewon in. She was so nervous, she could barely stand still.

  


“So, Chaewon, what did you want to talk about?” Hyejoo took pauses in between each word out of nervousness and the want to not misstep on what she says.

  


“Everything that happened between us, Hyejoo. I want to understand it all, I never got an explanation on why you left me. I wanted and still want my best friend back, Hye.”

  


Hyejoo was shocked at Chaewon’s sudden confession of this. Chaewon hasn’t called Hyejoo ‘Hye’ in years, not even when they talked in class when they were paired up for projects.

  


“It’s kind of a long story, Chae. I fucked up a lot, and the one thing I still regret the most is leaving you. I wish I never did, but I thought it was the only way I wouldn’t lose you. But I did, you were gone after I started isolating myself from you.”

  


Hyejoo paused for a moment, unsure if she wanted to tell Chaewon to the truth. Chaewon reached out to Hyejoo, making eye contact, Chaewon spoke.

  


“It’s okay, Hye. I knew that you cared, even after all these years. But why? Why was isolating yourself going to help? Hyejoo, I just want to understand because I care about you.”

  


Hyejoo decided, after Chaewon’s words towards her, that she needed to tell the truth. She had to, she hurt herself and Chaewon, and she deserves an explanation.

  


“Chaewon, the reason I left you is because I had an issue with myself. I know that sounds stupid, but hear me out. I realized I liked girls, and I was scared that you leave me because you wouldn’t accept me. I know you wouldn’t now, but that’s not all.”

  


Hyejoo was scared of Chaewon’s reaction, she was shaking. She had to tell her though, if she didn’t she would regret it for the rest of her life.

  


“I fell in love with you, Chaewon. That’s why I left. I didn’t want to lose you because I love you. But, I lost you anyway, I’m so sorry, Chaewon.”

  


The room fell silent, Hyejoo was terrified. She wanted to cry, but she thought couldn’t do that in front of the girl she just confessed to. She thought that until Chaewon started crying.

  


“Hyejoo, you would have never lost me. I can promise you that. When you left me, I realized that I love you too, and I never got over it.”

  


Both of them just looked at each other, as if trying to figure out what they want.

  


“So we both like each other, right? What do you want us to be, Hyejoo?”

  


“I want you back, Chae.”

  


“I would like that, Hye.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> twt - @chaengau


End file.
